


Чужие стены

by KeDka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeDka/pseuds/KeDka
Summary: Написано на фест Kuroko no puzzle на Дайри по загаданному слову.





	

Густой сигаретный дым уже не царапал глаза. Музыка не грохотала под черепом. Духота растворилась в дрянном золотистом виски, дешевом пойле, выжигающем горло сорока градусами. Кагами собирался провести в этом пропитанном похотью заведении не больше часа, опрокинуть пару бокалов, ну, может, два раза по паре. А вышло немного иначе. Стоявшая на поцарапанном круглом столике бутылка пустела стремительно и незаметно. 

Времени Кагами тоже не замечал.

Он ленивым смазанным движением потянулся к стеклянному тёмному горлышку, небрежно ухватил его двумя пальцами и плеснул себе скудные остатки виски. Уже совсем скудные. И когда он успел закончиться?

— Вам принести ещё? — сквозь музыку спросил чуть позади тонкий женский голос. 

Кагами даже бутылку на столик вернуть не успел, обернулся только, пьяно прищурился в приветливое лицо официантки. Она выглядела так, словно после целого учебного дня работает полную ночную смену, а потом снова едет в университет на важную лабораторную по биологии, опаздывая максимум на пятнадцать минут. Усталая, с нелепым ярким макияжем и явно не для этого места. 

Жалкое зрелище. 

— Да, пожалуй, — тяжело ворочая языком, отстранённо ответил Кагами, и только когда девушка исчезла за барной стойкой, задался вопросом, куда ему ещё одна бутылка виски. 

А потом глубоко вздохнул, растекся в жестком кожаном кресле с парой прожженных дыр на потёртых подлокотниках и подумал, почему выбрал именно это место.

Наверное, потому что оно было дальше всего от дома. 

Наверное…

Когда официантка мелкими торопливыми шажками засеменила по залу на высоченных каблуках, Кагами грустно усмехнулся. Она выглядела нелепо в этой загаженной дыре, как белая ворона. 

Девушка принесла выпивку и улыбнулась — смущенно и немного растерянно. А следом кинула быстрый взгляд куда-то в сторону — за спину Кагами, — и улыбка её сделалась натянутой, напряжённой. Официантка нахмурилась, второпях поставила на столик бутылку виски и, бросив тихое «вот, пожалуйста», быстро ушла прочь. Кагами безразлично смотрел ей вслед секунды три, не больше. Чья-то ладонь требовательно повернула его лицо. Всё, что увидел Кагами перед собой в следующий миг — зажатая полупрозрачной тканью корсета выпяченная грудь.

— Тебя посмели отвлечь от моего танца? — сказала брюнетка с залитыми лаком волосами, и Кагами захотелось фыркнуть от этой идиотской фразы, но он промолчал. Он почти заворожено наблюдал, как брюнетка плавно качала бёдрами над его пахом. — Ты ведь знаешь, куда нужно смотреть? — снова спросила она, подцепив длинными ногтями подбородок Кагами.

Все местные девушки выглядели так. Надевали истасканные кожаные костюмы с кружевами, говорили избитыми фразами, непременно — как после обязательного курса тренировок — вульгарно стреляли глазами в каждого первого и бесстыдно слизывали красную помаду с привкусом бренди. В этом заведении даже стены были пропитаны хмелем и грубой безвкусицей. 

От этой танцовщицы пахло ванилью и Кампари, её кожа блестела и переливалась в скачущем свете прожекторов, стразы на костюме сверкали и резали глаз, как и сережка-звёздочка в носу. Но Кагами продолжал смотреть на выверенные отработанные движения, на их гибкость. 

А виски в бокале все так же незаметно убывал.

— Ты слишком задумчив, — прошептала танцовщица на ухо Кагами. — Расслабься, насладись атмосферой. 

Вообще-то, Кагами не думал. Ему казалось, что тело девушки сливается с музыкой. Или музыка с телом, черт его знает. Танцовщица просто плавала в окружающем звуке, ныряла к ширинке Кагами, задевала её щекой, проводила языком по блестящим губам и снова выныривала, подставляя убедительные формы ближе к лицу Кагами. 

— Мы можем уединиться, — говорила она, оглаживая его плечи и руки, грудь и живот, из раза в раз задевая ремень джинсов. — Только ты и я. Цена не так высока, если тебя это беспокоит. 

— А что насчет двоих? — почти эхом донеслось сбоку. 

Сквозь затуманенное марево алкоголя и клубной музыки Кагами распознал этот голос только через секунду. Не сразу заметил даже, что танцовщица замерла. Её длинные волосы были зажаты в крепком кулаке, и этот кулак Кагами узнал бы из миллиона. 

— Ну, что скажешь? — насмешливо произнёс голос. 

Аомине выглядел безумным. Злым и безумным, почти таким же, как несколько лет назад — на первой их игре в старшей школе. Он с такими же сумасшедшими глазами защищал своё баскетбольное кольцо, а сейчас — давил одним взглядом хрупкую развратную танцовщицу. 

Тоже защищает своё? 

— Как ты меня нашел? — бесцветно поинтересовался Кагами, добавляя виски в свой бокал. 

— Как-как? Обошел все блядские клубы в округе, — ядовито пояснил Аомине. — Здесь их не так много. Но ты ведь все знаешь, не так ли? 

Когда Кагами поднялся одним рывком, танцовщица едва не влетела в бортик сцены. 

— Я сказал тебе два часа назад, — прошипел Кагами, сжимая черную вымокшую футболку Аомине. — И повторю ещё раз. Пошел. Нахуй, — твёрдо отчеканил он. 

Аомине впервые молчал после такого заявления. Впервые его челюсти сжимались, выделяя желваки, будто удерживая все слова, как за решеткой. Он кипел внутри, Кагами всегда мог различить это, но сейчас Аомине пересилил себя. В первый чёртов раз за пять лет знакомства.

— Надо поговорить, — уже спокойнее сказал он, сжимая запястье Кагами, пытаясь избавиться от крепкой злой хватки. — Пойдем на улицу. 

Да, Аомине вёл себя сдержаннее. И всё равно — требовал. 

Почему-то от этого становилось смешно. 

— Мне и тут неплохо, — нетрезво усмехнулся Кагами. Глянул через плечо на очередную танцовщицу — блондинку, — которая крутилась у шеста. Предыдущая сбежала, наверное, расчёсывать спутанные волосы, пудрить нос и замазывать губы алым.

Аомине бегло осмотрелся вокруг, зыркнул на сцену и брезгливо поморщился. Оценил?

— Здесь, — с презрением сказал он. — Это здесь тебе неплохо, Кагами? В этом ебучем дешевом рассаднике СПИДа и наркоты тебе неплохо, да? 

Нет, не оценил…

— Ну и ну-у… — оживлённо протянул Кагами. — Да ты, я смотрю, тот ещё знаток подобных мест, — с вызовом вздернув подбородок, ответил он. 

— Мальчики, вы чего? — грудь размера четвертого, не меньше, втиснулась между ними. На плечи опустилась тонкая женская рука. — Отдохните, зачем устраивать скандалы? Хотите, я скажу тост? 

На этот раз — рыжая, только и смог подумать Кагами. А потом заметил знакомую сережку-звездочку у неё в носу. 

Ровно за миг до того как тяжелый хриплый голос Аомине произнес:

— Исчезни. 

Кагами прекрасно знал этот тон. Первые два года от него мурашки бежали по коже. Потом он привык. 

Девушка испарилась через секунду. 

— Я никуда не пойду, — наконец уверенно произнес Кагами, ухватил бутылку и вновь наполнил бокал. 

Аомине смотрел на него цепко и внимательно. Затем сжал зубы, бесцеремонно забрал виски и приложился прямо к горлышку. 

— Признаю, — морщась и утирая губы ладонью, сказал он, — я был не прав. Давай просто поговорим, только, блядь, не здесь. Меня тошнит от этого места. И уверен, тебя тошнило бы тоже, если бы ты не ужрался как свинья. 

— Иди к чёрту, — бросил Кагами недовольно. Отпил немного и всё же добавил: — До «свиньи» мне еще далеко. 

Но Аомине ждал. И Кагами даже в таком состоянии видел по его глазам — ждать он сейчас способен долго. Заебёт просто. 

Кагами устало выдохнул, небрежно вытащил из кармана смятые купюры, отсчитал несколько и положил на столик. Встретился ещё раз взглядом с глазами Аомине, понял, что точно заебёт. Взял бутылку и направился к выходу.


End file.
